lanadelreyfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Find My Own Way (canção)
"Find My Own Way" (em português, "Encontrar o Meu Próprio Caminho") é a décima terceira faixa do álbum "Sirens". Significado da canção A canção fala, melancolicamente, sobre infelicidade e desesperança, mostra que não devemos dar muita atenção ao que os outros pensam, somente, como já diz o título, encontrar seu próprio caminho. Letra Original Snow is coming down like rain I’m at it myself again A little tired, even more confused Come on, baby, don’t be shy You can say what make you high I’ll see the way you’ll be lying, be abused I don’t need anybody when I’m down I don’t really find it hard to get around I’ll find my own way back to town Oh, no, you tell me how I need to be That ain’t up to anybody else but me I don’t care what you think Breathing, getting fire to them Now I’ll start my worrying When will I learn that there ain’t nothing I can do Jesus was a dying man If he can’t do it, no one can When will you learn that we ain’t nothing without you We don’t need anybody when we’re down We don’t really find it hard to get around We’ll find our own way back to town Oh, no, you tell me how I need to be That ain’t up to anybody else but me We don’t, we don’t care what you think I don’t need anybody when I’m down I don’t really find it hard to get around I’ll find my own way back to town Oh, no, you tell me how I need to be That ain’t up to anybody else but me And I don’t care what you think Tradução A neve está caindo como a chuva Eu dentro de mim novamente Um pouco cansada, ainda mais confusa Vem, querido, não sejas tímido Podes dizer o que te deixa doido Observarei o jeito como mentirás, sejas abusado Não preciso de ninguém quando estou deprimida Não acho mesmo que seja difícil sair por aí Encontrarei o meu próprio caminho de volta à cidade Ah, não, tu me dizendo como devo me comportar Isto não cabe a ninguém que não eu Não me importo com o que pensas Respirando, tocando-lhes fogo Agora começarei a me preocupar Quando aprenderei que não há nada que eu possa fazer Até Jesus era um homem morto Se ele não consegue, ninguém consegue Quando aprenderás que não somos nada sem ti Não precisamos de ninguém quando estamos tristes Não achamos que seja difícil sair por aí mesmo Encontraremos o nosso próprio caminho de volta à cidade Ah, não, tu me dizendo como preciso me comportar Isto não cabe a ninguém que não eu Nós não, não nos importamos com o que tu pensas Não preciso de ninguém quando estou deprimida Não acho mesmo que seja difícil sair por aí Encontrarei o meu próprio caminho de volta à cidade Ah, não, tu me dizendo como preciso me comportar Isto não cabe a ninguém que não eu Não me importo com o que pensas Categoria:Sirens Categoria:Canções